thelorienleaguefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Nova/@comment-25162335-20150127180447/@comment-24917038-20150127233809
We finish training, and get given our chores for the day. We're all separated. I don't know what everyone else got, but I'm stuck cleaning the bathrooms and kitchen. When I'm finished, I meet the others in the dining room. I'm not sure I'm actually hungry. There are a few tables. Our group sits at the one table together. Plus Andria. She sits next to Spider being all buddy-buddy. Something about her body language is familiar though. Reminds me of people I know, and would much like to forget. On the other side of Spider, sits Cole. Katie, Kyle and Scott are on the other side of the table. A table not so far away sits the other mutants. The two guys. The girl, Susie, sits by herself. I grab my food and head to her. She seems lonely. "Would you like to come join us over at the other table?" I ask. She just shakes her head. "Do you mind if I join you, then?" She almost whispers her answer. "Sure." I sit, and try talking. Her replies are very vague. The most I can get out of her is that she managed to escape notice because of her mutation to turn invisible. When we finish, it's back to the training room. We're met by a single soldier. Probably in charge of our training. He separates us into pairs to practise hand-to-hand. Apparently, later on in the training, we'll be taught to use firearms. Not that I want to. I'll stick to hand-to-hand stuff over using a gun! Katie with Susie, Kyle with Gabriel, Scott with Raphael, Spider and Cole, leaving me with Andria. We just practise basic moves on each other. No actual fighting or anything. During this time, Andria is being a little too friendly. There is something off about her. "So are you close with Ariadne?" Why the hell is she asking me that? "Yes..: I say, slowly. "So you're always looking out for each other and everything?" "Yes!" I snap. Why wouldn't we? Suddenly, a dizzy spell comes on, and Andria helps me stay up until it passes. "But not always, right?" What is she talking about? Then I remember how she didn't see if I was ok after that old woman hit me. When the police were onto us, and she grabbed Cole and ran for it. I stare at her gobsmacked. "I.. I can read minds," She says. "I'm sorry, but I wanted to know you were good people, and I don't want you lying to yourself about who your friends are." She sounds sincere, but I don't believe the act, still. After training, back in our room, Spider asks me what I think of the others. I know who she's hinting to mainly. "I don't like Andria!" I state straight up. She gives me a funny, wide-eyed look. "Why? She's so nice!" She's really surprised. "I've seen people like her. People that pretend to be nice, and turn into backstabbing bitches!" "Are you jealous?" "Of who? Andria? Please!" "Then why are you trying to tell me she's a bitch? She's been the nicest to us!" Obviously, she doesn't feel like listening to me right now. "I'm heading to check out the library," I say, and leave before she has a chance to respond to me. Susie is sitting there reading. She looks up and smiles at me, then goes back to her book. I search and find something to read, and sit next to her. For a few hours, I can forget I'm a mutant. I can forget about me being hunted, and focus on the life of someone else.